


Сосиски

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Curtain Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джонатан примирительно поднял ладони и дружелюбно поинтересовался:— А что готовите?— А… Эти… как их… — Вампир незаметно (как ему казалось) глянул на упаковку. — Сосиски, во!— Сосиски? А вы знаете, как их…— Конечно знаю! — Дракула, кажется, всё же обиделся. — Снимаешь обёртку, кидаешь в кипящую воду, ждёшь положенное время — и вуаля!Джонатан поспешно закивал и поспешил покинуть кухню, чтобы окончательно не оскорбить честь и достоинство дражайшего тестя.
Kudos: 3





	Сосиски

— Драк, вы уверены, что знаете, как надо готовить человеческую еду?  
— Конечно! — Граф смотрел недоуменно. В своём кружевном фартуке, на котором изображена земляничка, он выглядел в высшей мере мило. — Чего там знать-то?  
— Ну… ну мало ли…  
— Ты… это… перестань думать так архаично, — Дракула шутливо погрозил зятю пальцем. — Даже если я и вампир и мне пятьсот тридцать восемь лет, это не значит, что я умею только кровь консервировать да быков на вертеле жарить!  
— Простите, не хотел вас обидеть, честно! — Джонатан примирительно поднял ладони и дружелюбно поинтересовался: — А что готовите?  
— А… Эти… как их… — Вампир незаметно (как ему казалось) глянул на упаковку. — Сосиски, во!  
— Сосиски? А вы знаете, как их…  
— Конечно знаю! — Дракула, кажется, всё же обиделся. — Снимаешь обёртку, кидаешь в кипящую воду, ждёшь положенное время — и вуаля!  
Джонатан поспешно закивал и поспешил покинуть кухню, чтобы окончательно не оскорбить честь и достоинство дражайшего тестя.  
Гриффин, несший на кухню молоко, проводил его взглядом и осторожно втиснулся в помещение.  
— Вы поругались? — негромко поинтересовался он, ставя банки на стол.  
Дракула удивлённо посмотрел на него голубыми глазами:  
— Нет. С чего ты взял?  
— Джонни так быстро капитулировал. Подозрительно.  
— Он просто сомневался, что я умею готовить человеческую еду.  
— Но… но ваше графство… — Невидимка, похоже, сильно растерялся. — Вы ведь… Вы ведь действительно этого не умеете…  
Вампир обернулся, и Гриффин сжался, ожидая обиды или укора. Однако граф, подумав, вдруг энергично закивал.  
— О, да! Ты прав. Я действительно не умею готовить человеческую еду. Но, — он хитро и моляще посмотрел на мигом всё понявшего невидимку, — но ведь у меня есть ты…

***

— Драк, беру свои слова назад — вышло очень вкусно! — Джонатан был удивлён и рад одновременно.  
Граф сидел на своём «троне», снисходительно улыбаясь.  
— Ну, а я что говорил, Рюкзакер? А ты всё не верил…  
Гриффин сидел в углу молча и незаметно и мстительно раздумывал над встречной просьбой.  
Вечер шёл на ура.


End file.
